Lost Memory
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Et si Nathan n'avait pas emmener Peter dans le ciel afin de l'empêcher de détruir New York? Et si, à la surprise de tous, c'était Claire qui l'avait fait? Et si elle avait disparue suite à cela? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? *PAIRE*
1. What really happened at Kirby Plaza

**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie! Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici encore une nouvelle fic. C'est une idée qui me tournais dans la tête depuis un bon moment et il fallait vraiment que je l'écrive! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lost Memory<span>**

**Prologue : What really happened at Kirby Plaza**

Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Nathan et Angela VOULAIT que la bombe explose. Pire que ça, ils étaient prêt a laisser mourir des miliers de personnes et a faire porter le chapeau à Peter, son frère, son fils. Dire que j'avais le même sang qu'eux. Pour moi il était hors de question que je les laisses faire sans réagir alors je n'avais pas hésiter à sauter par la fenêtre du cinquième étage et maintenant je courrais dans les rues de New York. Je n'avais plus de portable car c'était Angela qui avait mon sac dans les mains quand j'ai sauté, mais ça ne fasait rien car je savais où je devais aller. En fait, je ne savais pas exactement où j'allais, mais je savais qu'au terme de ma course je retrouverais Peter. Pourvue qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

J'arrivais finalement à Kriby Plaza par derrière et je stopais un instant sous la surprise. Dans un coin, une belle femme blonde soutienait un homme noir blessé et ils étaient accompagnés par une petite fille et un petit garçon. Contre un autre pilier, plus loin, Mohinder Suresh était a genoux aux côtés de Matt Parkman qui semblait perdre du sang par des blessures par balles sur la poitrine et en face d'eux, tentant de lever son revolver, mon père était avachit au sol contre une colone ayant visiblement été projeter sur elle. Je levais le regard vers la cible de mon père et hoquetais de stupeur. Sylar visiblement mort à ses pieds, Peter rayonnait. La vague explosive de la capacité de Sprague avait presque atteint le visage de Peter et ses mains étaient plus éclatantes que jamais. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et je pouvais sentir, en plus de le lire sur son visage, sa peur grandir pour devenir panique.

Sortant de ma stupeur, j'approchais rapidement de mon père pour lui prendre l'arme des mains. Je savais bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tirer et, de toute façon, c'était à moi de faire quelque chose. Je l'embrassais rapidement sur le front et lui fit un petit sourire triste tout en lançant l'arme dans la fontaine. Je savais qu'une balle ne serait pas suffisant. Ni même un chargeur complet d'ailleurs, d'autant plus que je n'aurais sans doute pas la force de le vider dans le corps de cet homme au quel je tenais bien plus que je ne le devrais, ou le pourrais. Au bruit que fit l'arme en tombant dans l'eau Peter, qui était a genoux le visage vers le sol, se releva et encra son regard dans le miens avant de parler d'une voix désespérée.

- Claire! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix vibrante de terreur. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? C'était le seul moyen de m'empêcher d'exploser!  
>- Je crois qu'au contraire cela n'aurait qu'empirer les choses. Dis-je calemement en m'approchant toujours de lui.<br>- Non! Ne t'approche pas! Cria-t-il alors que je n'étais plus qu'a quelques mètres. Claire va-t-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Je t'en supplis va-t-en, je ne veux pas te faire du mal! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix suppliante cette fois, les larmes roulants sur ses joues.  
>- Non je ne m'en irais pas, Peter. Répondis-je en me stopant tout près de lui. Te tuer avec une balle n'est pas la bonne solution et je me refuse de te tuer, j'en suis incapable.<br>- Alors on va tous mourir. Répondit-il, la gorge nouée. Je ne veux pas que tu meure a cause de moi, Claire. Ajouta-t-il terrifié.  
>- Tout n'est pas encore perdu, Peter. Répondis-je en souriant et en prenant ses mains brûlantes dans les miennes sentant a peine la morsure de la brûlure. Tu ignores encore bien des choses sur moi, Peter, des choses que j'ai découvers il y a peu. J'ai essayé de ramener ton frère à la raison, mais j'ai échoué alors il en revient à moi de t'aider à sauver le monde. Après tout, tu as sauvé la cheerleader alors ce n'est que justice que la cheerleader t'aide a sauver le monde. Peter tu es mon héro depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé de Sylar, laisse-moi te rendre la pareil. C'est toi et moi jusqu'au bout Peter, et quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour toi.<p>

Malgré sa terreur évidente, je pus apercevoir sur son visage de l'interrogation. Je coupais toute envie de dire quelque chose par un sourire que j'espérais encourageant. Je posais ensuite ses mains que je tenais toujours sur mes hanches en lui faisait bien comprendre de ne pas me lâcher. La douleure de la brûlure se fit plus vive sur la peau de mes hanches et l'odeur de chair brûlée devint vite écoeurante, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Fixant mon regard dans celui de Peter, de mon héro, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, lui sourit une dernière fois et je nous élevais dans les airs comme Nathan aurait dû le faire. Voler était une sensation indescriptible, il était seulement plus que regrètable que je ne l'expérimente pour la première fois dans cette situation. Peter est tellement surpris que je sens qu'il reprend un peu de contrôle, nous octroyant quelques minutes supplémentaires. Nous jugeant assez haut, j'arrêtais de monter, me serrait d'avantage contre lui afin de pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille. Et profiter de ce qui sera sans aucun doute la seule étreinte de la sorte que j'aurais jamais venant de lui.

- Je t'avais dis que tout n'était pas perdu. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille en souriant.  
>- Comment est-ce possible, Claire? Demanda-t-il toujours stupéfait.<br>- Pour faire court, rigolais-je, j'ai deux pouvoir. La régénération spontanée et l'empathie, comme toi, donc du coup cela me fait plus que deux pouvoir mais bon!  
>- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit! S'exclama-t-il toujours à mon oreille.<br>- Parce que je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours. Répondit-je. J'ai rencontré ma mère biologique, ça tu le savais. Meredith m'a dit a quelle date elle m'avait remise à ta mère et il c'est passer près de six mois avant que ta mère ne me donne a mon père. Avec Meredith et l'un de ses amis qui détecte les pouvoir des autres on c'est rendu compte que j'étais une empathe moi aussi et selon l'ami de ma mère ce don était synthétique. J'en ai déduit que j'ai du servir de cobaye de labo a la compagnie.  
>- C'est horrible faire ça a un bébé! S'exclama Peter horrifié augmentant du même coup la force explosive.<br>- À sa propre petite-fille qui plus est! Soupirais-je. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Se soir j'ai laisser Nathan me prendre dans ses bras pour la seule et unique raison que je voulais copier son don. J'avais compris qu'il ne ferait rien et que c'était à moi d'agir et te connaissant, je savais que tu ne supporterais pas d'avoir la mort de milier de personnes sur la conscience. Je voulais a tout prix t'éviter ça. Tu vas me trouver égoïste mais ce n'est pas tant ces personnes que j'ai voulu sauver mais toi et seulement toi Peter.  
>- Claire…murmura-t-il presque tendrement.<br>- Tu es mon héro Peter et tu le sera toujours! M'exclamais-je vivement sentant qu'il ne nous restais plus beaucoup de temps. Tu es l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, je t'aime bien plus que je ne le devrais et je ne t'oublierais jamais alors je t'en supplis ne m'oublie pas!

Il n'ajouta rien et me déposa un légé baiser sur la joue. Je le serrais le plus fort possible contre moi malgré la douleure que j'avais réussis à oculter jusque là. Il me rendit mon étreinte et me serra très fort contre lui. Nous savions tous les deux que ce n'étais plus qu'une question de secondes. Soudainement j'entendis sa voix à mon oreille, mais il parla si bas que je ne fus pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir dit « Je t'aime Claire, je ne t'oublierais jamais parce que je ne le pourrais pas!» d'une voix si tendre. Si? Mais avant que je ne puisse lui demander de répéter je fut frapper par une douleure si puissante que je n'eu même pas le temps d'entendre le bruit de l'explosion que j'avais déjà perdu conscience. Peter venait d'exploser.


	2. Five years later

**_Le Blabla de Lily: Oulala j'adore ce chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Memory<br>**

**Chapitre Un : Five years later!  
><strong>

Je me reveillais encore une fois en sueur dans mon lit, la voix de cet homme résonnant encore à mon oreille. Je t'aime, disait-il tendrement, je ne t'oublirai jamais car je ne le pourrait pas. Et bien tant mieux pour lui tien! Ça fait maintenant 5 ans que je fais ce rêve presque à toutes les nuits, mais je n'arrive jamais a le reconnaitre. Je sais que je connais cette voix, que je l'apprécie tout particulièrement même, mais je ne sais pas a qui elle appartient. De plus, je me serre contre lui alors je ne peux pas voir son visage. La seule chose que j'entre apperçois c'est le vert intense de ses yeux qui oscille entre la peur et la tendresse. Catlin l'appelle mon homme fantôme. Fatiguée de toujours ressassée ce mystère insoluble je me lève encore à la bourre et cours me préparer.

Je suis maintenant en dernière année, à l'Université de Cork, en génétique. La génétique humaine est un sujet qui me passionne et j'ai osée baser ma thèse sur les recherches du docteur Chandra Suresh consernant des dons particuliers qui seraient codés dans le code génétique de certains humains. Étant donné que je possède le don de régénération spontanée, ainsi nommé par le docteur Suresh, le sujet me touche vraiment de proche. Je rigole en sortant de la douche en me rapellant à quel point Catlin et moi on avait flippés en voyant ma peau se ressoudée après que je me sois pratiquement tranché le bras en allant jetter les vieilles bouteilles du pub.

Finalement je réussi à me rendre dans la cuisine sans me casser la gueule car j'ai encore le nez plongé dans un de mes bouquins de cours. Catlin pose mon petit dej' sur la table en me disant bonjour alors que son frère Ryan rigole de me voir si plongée dans mon livre. J'adore ses deux-là, ils sont tous pour moi depuis longtemps, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas vraiment envie de papoter. J'avale en quatrième vitesse mon déjeuné et quitte l'appartement tout aussi vite en grognant un simple bonne journée. Je sais qu'ils savent ce qui me travaille, mais ils savent aussi que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. En route vers l'université, mes écouteurs crachant Muse dans mes oreilles, je repense à mon arrivée à Cork.

_Flash back_

_Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai su que quelque chose clochait. Pas seulement parce que j'étais étendue dans un champ de verdure infini, mais surtout parce que je ne savais pas comment j'en étais arrivé là. Ensuite, je me suis rendu vite compte qu'il n'y avait pas que cela que j'ignorais. Je ne savais pas où j'étais à ce moment là, mais j'ignorais également où j'étais avant de perdre conscience. Par l'enfer, je ne savais même pas comment je m'appellais! _

_Soudainement, alors que je sentais la panique montée en moi, j'ai vue une jeune femme et un homme qui s'approchait de moi. Effrayée, je me suis reculer assez pour m'adosser contre un arbre. La jeune femme c'est approchée doucement avec un sourire rassurant en me disant qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal. _

_- Bonjour je suis Catlin. Dit-elle doucement. Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
>- <em>_Je…bégayais-je. Je crois que oui.  
>- <em>_Et tu t'appelle comment? Demanda-t-elle.  
>- <em>_Je sais pas! Paniquais-je. Je ne me souvient de rien! Ajoutais-je, stupéfaite.  
>- <em>_Tu vois le gars là-bas? Demanda-t-elle en pointant son compagnon. C'est mon frère Ryan et il ne te fera pas de mal. On va t'amener avec nous et on va prendre soin de toi okay?  
>- <em>_Euh..okay. murmurais-je. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Ça a fait 5 ans depuis ce jour-là et Ryan et Caitlin ont vraiment prit soin de moi. Ils m'ont aider à me construire une nouvelle personnalité, ils m'ont offert un endroit où vivre, un nom, une famille, un boulot et ils m'ont même aider à entrer à l'Université de Cork et a décrocher une bourse. Mais ça fait aussi cinq ans aujourd'hui que j'ignore qui je suis et d'où je viens, si j'ai de la famille. Tout ce que je sais au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est que je m'apelle Maya O'Connor, je suis blonde, j'ai les yeux bleus, j'habite à Cork en Irlande, j'habite avec Caitlin et Ryan O'Connor que je considère comme mon frère et ma sœur et je vais à l'Université de Cork en génétique. Oh et j'ai quelque chose comme 20 ou 21 ans, mais je sais pas du tout à quel date je suis née. Et en cette date précise sa me fou un coup monstre. Mon plus grand souhait depuis les 5 dernières années c'est d'enfin trouver quelqu'un quelque part qui sait qui je suis, mais comme je suis persuadée que je ne suis pas irlandaise cela ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt! Ça achève d'ailleurs mon pauvre moral qui se battait encore pour reprendre du mieux.

J'arrive finalement dans l'audito où se déroule mon cours de génétique formelle et je m'assois aux côtés de mes deux meilleurs amis sans vraiment les voirs. Sacha et Jack me lancent tous les deux de drôles de regards, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Mais bon c'est sans compter la ténacité de Sacha et la perspicacité de Jack. Si je pouvais aisément berner Sacha sur mon état, Jack ne tomberais jamais dans le paneau. Du coup, les deux ensembles peuvent me faire dire n'importe quoi. Au moment où Sacha ouvre la bouche je soupire de désespoir.

- Maya t'es sûr que ça va? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
>- Mais oui Sacha t'en fait pas c'est le bonheur total! M'exclamais-je méchament sachant qu'elle ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur.<br>- Hola la tigresse, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout! S'exclama-t-elle en retour.  
>- Je sais Sach', mais c'est vraiment pas ma journée alors pitié arrête avec tes questions stupides! Répondit-je plus doucement.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans la vie de miss O'Connor? Demanda doucement Jack.  
>- Ça fait 5 ans aujourd'hui que je suis débarquée en Irlande sans rien de plus que mon corps! Soupirais-je finalement.<br>- Oh déjà? Souffla Sacha. Désolé Maya je croyais que j'avais encore quelques jours pour m'y préparer!  
>- Tu parles comme si une bombe allait exploser! Répondit-je, un petit sourire en coin.<br>- C'est que quand la miss se fâche c'est quasi apocalyptique! Rigola Jack.  
>- T'exagère pas un peu Jack? Demandais-je avec un sourire un peu plus présent.<br>- Ouais mais au moins ça t'aura fait sourire un peu! Répondit-il en me souriant.  
>- Merci vous deux! Répondit-je doucement. J'adore Caitlin et Ryan, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous!<br>- Et nous aussi on t'adore miss! Répondit Jack vigoureusement approuvé par Sacha.

Et c'était entièrement vrai. Caitlin et Ryan m'avaient beaucoup aidés, mais Sacha et Jack également. Caitlin et Ryan me faisait office de famille et il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire à sa famille aussi proches soit-on. Sacha et Jack avaient tous les deux écoutés, avec une patience infinie, mes gérémiades de gamine en crise. Ça me fait toujours beaucoup de bien de les avoirs à mes côtés. Sacha Brennan est une véritable pile électrique sur patte. Elle sautille toujours et sourit toujours, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher! Ses cours cheveux bruns volent dans tous les sens et ses yeux bruns brillent toujours de malice. Sa voix flutée ne se tait que lorsque nous sommes en cours, et encore! Jack lui est beau, grand et charmant. Il est le rêve de toutes les filles du département de Biologie et Génétique. Son sourire est à tomber, il est gentil, attachant, blagueur et très protecteur envers Sacha et moi. Ils sont tous les deux les amis les plus fidèls qui existe et je les adores.

Finalement le prof entre dans la classe et le silence se fait. Je l'entend vaguement dire que pendant la troisième heure du cours nous auront un conférancier qui viendra nous parler de ses recherches sur un sujet très particulier de la génétique. Normalement j'aurais été ravis de la visite d'un conférencier, tout pour casser la monotonie du professeur Denver, mais aujourd'hui je suis à des années lumières de cette classe. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par la voix du prof, et je me retrouve assise sous un arbre dans un endroit tranquille. Il fait beau et chaud, le vent souffle doucement. Je connais cet endroit, je sais qu'il existe vraiment. En fait ce n'est pas la première fois que je le reconstruit dans ma tête, mais ça n'arrive que lorsque mon subconscient prend les commandes car cela fait sans doute partie de mes souvenirs qui me sont interdits d'accès. J'aime bien quand cela arrive, ça m'appaise toujours, me fait du bien. Sentant un changement dans l'atmosphère de la classe j'ouvre les yeux à regret pour me rendre compte que je venais pratiquement de dormir pendant les deux premières heures au complet. Je tourne la tête à droite pour voir que Jack et Sacha se marrent tous les deux à mes dépends. Cependant Sacha prend pitié de moi, me sourit et me parle.

- T'en fait pas Maya! Rigola-t-elle. Tu pourras prendre mes notes de cours!  
>- Merci et désolé de m'être endormie! Répondis-je en rougissant.<br>- Au moins cette fois tu n'as pas ronflée! Répondit Jack en éclatant de rire.  
>- Je ne ronfle pas j'te signale! Répondis-je en lui frappant le bras.<br>- Bon plus sérieusement, reprit Sacha souriant toujours, tu devrais écouter au moins le conférencier ça devrait t'intéresser!  
>- Vraiment, de quoi… commençais-je surprise.<br>- Mesdames et messieurs, me coupa le prof, je voudrais vous présenter notre conférencier d'aujourd'hui. Il est né en Inde, à New Delhi, et y a étudier la génétique tout comme son père. Il y a six ans maintenant, il a repris les recherches de son père l'auteur du livre Activating Evolution. Veuillez bien accueillir le docteur Mohinder Suresh!  
>- Merci professeur Denver. Répondit le docteur Suresh d'une voix douce. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire d'où vient ce questionnement ? Cette quête ? Ce besoin de résoudre les mystères de la vie, alors que les questions les plus simples restent sans réponses. Pourquoi existons-nous ? Qu'est-ce que l'âme ? Pourquoi rêvons-nous ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne pas chercher du tout. Ne pas creuser la question. Ne pas s'obstiner. Mais ce n'est pas dans la nature humaine. L'homme n'a pas été conçus ainsi. Nous ne sommes pas sur cette Terre pour reculer. Cette quête, ce besoin de résoudre les mystères de la vie. A quoi cela sert-il de chercher, puisque l'homme ne peut comprendre les moments les plus éphémères de la vie. Ils sont ici, parmi nous. Là, dans l'ombre, dans la lumière. Partout. En ont-ils seulement conscience ?<p>

À peine le docteur Suresh a-t-il commencé que je me perd à quelque part à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je ressend une impression de déjà-vu si intense que j'en ai mal à la tête. Le docteur Suresh lui-même, _Mohinder,_ je suis persuadée que je l'ai déjà vue à quelque part et pas seulement en faisant mes recherches pour ma thèse. Son regard et sa voix, sa façon de s'entousiasmer en parlant de son sujet, sa façon de bouger. Je suis certaine de déjà connaître cela.

- Nous pensons tous être maître de notre destin. Continue-t-il avec entrain. D'être capable de décider de notre sort et avons nous réellement décidé de nous élever ou de chuter ? Ou est-ce qu'une force qui nous dépasse nous montre le chemin ? Est-ce l'évolution qui nous prends par la main ? Est-ce la science qui nous guide ?Est-ce Dieu qui intervient pour nous protéger

Ensuite son discourt. La première partie, je suis certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots-là dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Et soudainement ça me frappe. Ces mots-là je les ai non seulement entendu dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est de la bouche de mon homme fantôme qu'ils sont sortis! Les mots suivants, je suis certaine que j'ai déjà entendu Mohinder les dires avant. C'est drôle, c'est comme si je connaissais suffisament cet homme pour me permettre de l'appeler par son prénom alors que je ne l'ai jamais vue que sur quelques photos sur le net. Enfin je crois…

- Cette force qui anime l'évolution ne fais pas dans la compassion. Tout comme la Terre, l'évolution ne connais que la dure réalité du combat de la vie contre la mort.  
>Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer et croire qu'après avoir fidèlement répandue ces besoins, il puisse encore rester une lueur de notre vie passé.<p>

Cette fois ses mots me touches, j'ai l'impression d'avoir connu ce dont il parle. Cette bataille, ce combat de la vie contre la mort. J'ai l'impression de tout a fait comprendre ce dont il parle, sachant pertinament que c'est relié à mon passé tout en ignorant tout de ce dernier. Mais cela expliquerait cette impression que j'ai des fois d'avoir combatut d'avoir vécu trop de chose pour mon âge.

- Parfois les questions sont plus fortes que les réponses. Comment leur viennent leurs pouvoirs? Qui sont-ils? Pourquoi 'eux pas d'autres? Pourquoi apparaissent-ils maintenant? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Dieu! Je me suis posée ces questions si souvent ces dernières années! C'est entres autres choses pourquoi j'ai basée ma thèse sur les recherches de Chandra Suresh! Je suis maintenant persuadée que j'ai connue dans ma vie d'avant Mohinder Suresh! Je le sens dans mes trippes, c'est vraiment bizarre.

- L'évolution est un processus imparfait et souvent violent. Une bataille qui se livre entre ce qui existe déjà et ce qui est à naitre. Une succession de naissance douloureuse au cours desquels la morale se perds. Si bien que la question du bien et du mal se réduit à un simple choix : survivre ou périr.

Ma tête bourdonne et me fait mal au possible. Je crois même que je me la tien à deux mains. J'entend vaguement les murmures de Sacha et Jack qui s'inquiète. Paradoxallement, j'entend à peine leurs deux voix, mais celle de Mohinder résonne clairement jusqu'au fond de moi-même. Quand il parle de la violence de l'évolution j'entre apperçois des flash de ce qui semble être mes souvenirs. Une tenue de cheerleader rouge et blanche, du sang- beaucoup de sang-, les yeux verts de mon homme fantôme, Mohinder.

- Personne ne peut comprendre ce que vous risquez de perdre en cas d'échec. Vous êtes le maillon d'un plan sans faille mais les enjeux sont énormes. Il en va de la vie elle-même. 'Le héro apprend' vite à 'distinguer son 'allié de celui qui se met en travers de son chemin.

Soudainement, j'entend dans ma tête la voix de mon homme fantôme qui répète inlassablement la même phrase comme pour lui donner la force de percuter ma conscience, ma compréhention. Sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire, mais je sais que cela fait partie de mon passé. Que c'est un lien avec qui j'étais.

Ma tête me fait horriblement souffrire et je sens un petit vent de panique parcourir la salle. Je suis à présent à genoux dans l'allée centrale de l'auditorium et je gémis sans discontinuer, Sacha et Jack à mes côtés. Rapidement le professeur Denver arrive jusqu'à nous suivit du docteur Suresh. Mon regard bleu voilé par la souffrance rencontre et s'accroche à son regard chocolat et une stupeur évidente envahis ses traits. M'aurait-il reconnue? Cependant je perd connaissance avant de pouvoir le lui demander. La dernière chose que j'entend c'est sa voix souffler un prénom. Claire…


	3. A first step for remember of me

**_Le Blabla de Lily : OMG déjà le chapitre deux loll Je me surprend presque autant que si c'était moi qui avait deux alertes en une journée pour une fic loll Bref j'aime bien ce chapitre aussi même s'il est quand même cours! Si je continue sur cette lancée, peut^-être finirais-je rapidement cette histoire! Alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Memory<strong>

**Chapitre deux : A first step for remember of me  
><strong>

Ma tête me fait mal a éclater, mais je suis réveillée. Rapidement, d'un seul coup, tout me revient en mémoire. Enfin tout c'est relatif hein. Je parle de ce qui c'est passé dans le cours de génétique formelle. Je connais Mohinder Suresh, j'en suis convaincu! Et lui sait qui je suis réellement. Quelqu'un aurait finalement entendu mes prières. Soudainement, je sens quelqu'un poser sa main sur mon front comme pour vérifier ma température. J'ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bienveillant de Mohinder. Il me fait un sourire et se lève pour laisser la place à Sacha et Jack qui se précipitent tous les deux sur moi en débalant miles mots minutes chaqu'un.

- La ferme vous deux! M'exclamais-je pas patiente pour deux sous. J'ai un mal de crâne terrible alors un à la fois et a une vitesse normale s'il vous plait!  
>- Oh désolé! S'exclama Sacha gênée. Comment tu te sens Maya?<br>- Je…débutais-je doucement. J'ai un mal de bloc du tonerre mais sinon sa va!  
>- Tenez prenez cela miss O'Connor et ça ira mieux! Dit alors Mohinder en me tendant de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau.<br>- Merci Mohinde! M'exclamais-je. Oh désolé! Répondis-je, gênée d'avoir été aussi familière.  
>- Ce n'est rien Maya! Rigola-t-il doucement. Alors dis-nous ce qui c'est passé!<br>- Euh… okay. Répondit-je timidement. Quand j'ai entendu ta, votre voix et votre discourt ça a touché quelque chose dans ma tête, sa a frapper contre le mur qui retient mes souvenirs. C'est comme si je te, vous connaissait déjà. Comme si je connaissais déjà ta, votre façon de bouger, de vous enthousiasmer avec votre sujet, de parler, de rire. La première partie de votre discourt, ce avec quoi vous avez ouvert, je suis persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu cela de la bouche d'un autre homme que je connaissais et le reste c'est comme si…  
>- Et le reste c'est comme si je t'en ai déjà parlé moi-même. Acheva-t-il dans un grand sourire. C'est cela?<br>- Oui exactement! Répondit-je vivement.  
>- Sacha et Jack ont eu largement le temps de me raconter ton histoire, Maya. Reprit Mohinder avec une lueur désolée dans le regard. Je sais que tu as aterrit en Irlande d'une façon inconnue avec la mémoire qui c'était fait la malle. Et que c'est arrivé il y a cinq ans.<br>- Oui c'est ça. Répondis-je douloureusement. J'aimerais tant que quelqu'un un jour me dise je sais qui tu es vraiment, Maya!  
>- Je sais qui tu es vraiment, Maya. Reprit-il mot a mot.<br>- Vraiment? Demandais-je avec espoir. Vous en êtes certain?  
>- Rien qu'en croisant ton regard avant que tu ne perdes connaissance j'ai sus que c'étais toi. Répondit-il doucement. Ce que tu viens de nous dire confirme mon raisonnement. C'est ta mémoire qui tente de faire surface suite à mon apparition. Et le fait que tu utilise le tutoiement instinctivement est aussi une preuve. Et on se connait suffisament pour que tu continue a employé le tutoiement. Le contraire serait trop étrange pour moi! Ajouta-t-il en rigolant!<br>- Qui suis-je, Mohinder? Demandais-je fébrilement.  
>- Ne devrions-nous pas rentré chez toi ou au moins aller ailleurs pour en parler? Demanda-t-il alors que je remarquais que nous étions dans le salon des étudiants de génétique.<br>- Euh oui bien sûr! Rigolais-je. On a qu'a aller au pub, Caitlin et Ryan doivent y être à cette heure là!  
>- Quel pub? Demanda Mohinder. Et qui sont Caitlin et Ryan.<br>- Caitlin et Ryan sont les deux anges qui m'ont reccueillit il y a 5 ans! Répondis-je doucement. Et le pub c'est le O'Connor's Pub, il est dans leur famille depuis plusieurs générations!  
>- Très bien allons-y alors! Répondit Mohinder en souriant.<p>

Mohinder me tend gentiment la main pour m'aider à me lever et je le remerci d'un sourire. Entrainant Sacha, Jack et Mohinder à ma suite je nous dirige hors de l'Université, dans les rues de Cork, en direction du pub. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en regardant ma meilleure amie. Elle sautille d'un côté et de l'autre et babille une suite de phrases dont je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles ait un sens. Elle est autant, sinon plus excitée que moi à l'idée de savoir enfin qui je suis. Jack suit Sacha en souriant et Mohinder rigole doucement à mes côtés. Bon sang! Je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir juste là à mes côtés et je ne me souviens même pas réellement de qui il est pour moi. Sur le chemin vers le pub, il m'explique qu'un traumatisme sévère à endommagé ma mémoire mais que ce qui c'est passée cette après midi est un bon signe, que ma mémoire reviendra probablement entièrement. En entrant dans le pub, je me précipite dans les bras de Caitlin en riant alors que Jack s'occupe de faire les présentations et de raconter ce qui c'était passé. À la fin Caitlin rigolait autant que moi. Rapidement, Ryan fout tous les clients à la porte et ferme a clef derrière eux. Il coule ensuite un pichet de bière, attrape des verres pour tout le monde et on s'assoit autour d'une table. Une fois tout le monde servi, je repose ma question existencielle.

- Alors Mohinder, commençais-je la voix tremblante, qui suis-je?  
>- Tu t'apelle Claire. Débute-t-il en souriant. Claire Bennet, tes parents adotifs s'appellent Sandra et Noé Bennet. Tu as un frère adotif qui s'apelle Lyle Bennet.<br>- Adoptif? Demandais-je, curieuse.  
>- Oui tu as été adopté quand tu avais 18 mois je crois. Répondit-il en souriant.<br>- Sais-tu qui sont mes parents biologiques? Demandais-je.  
>- Malheureusement je l'ignore. Répondit-il. Je sais que tu le savais, mais moi je ne l'ai jamais su.<br>- Oh, répondit-je, pas démonté, c'est pas grave. Alors je viens d'où?  
>- Tu as grandis à Odessa au Texas! Répondit-il toujours me souriant.<br>- Je suis américaine? Demandais-je, surprise.  
>- Ouais! Répondit-il en riant. Et le stéréotype même de l'adolescente américaine! Enfin en apparence! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.<br>- Attend laisse moi deviener! Rigolais-je. Cheerleader?  
>- Exactement! Rigola-t-il. Une jolie cheerleader blonde! Mais beaucoup plus intelligente, débrouillarde et dégourdie qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre! La preuve c'est que je te retrouve étudiante de dernière année en génétique!<br>- Et dire que j'ai basée ma thèse sur les recherches de ton père et les tiennes! M'exclamais-je, consternée.  
>- Le hasard fait souvent bien les choses! Répondit Mohinder. Que veux tu savoir d'autre?<br>- Ma date de fête tu la sais? Demandais-je avidement.  
>- Tu es née le le 21 Août 1990. Répondit-il en souriant. Tu as 21 ans, Claire. Ou Maya c'est ce que tu préfères.<br>- Claire…murmurais-je songeuse. Ouais Claire sonne beaucoup mieux. Je suis Claire Bennet d'Odessa au Texas!  
>- C'est bien ce que je pensais quand on t'as trouvé! S'exclama Caitlin. Ton accent, j'étais pas mal sûr qu'il était américain mais tu étais tellement bouleversée que je n'ai pas osée sortir des suppositions. J'suis désolée pour ça.<br>- T'en fais pas pour sa, Caitlin! Répondis-je. Mohinder, quoi d'autre?  
>- Humm…reprit-il, semblant mal à l'aise.<br>- Même si c'est un truc hyper bizare n'hésite pas! Lui dis-je. Je suis prête à tout entendre!  
>- Tu possèdes un don spécial. Dit-il simplement.<br>- La régénération cellulaire spontanée? Demandais-je en souriant.  
>- Ouais c'est ça! Dit-il en riant. Tu es invincible Claire. Et probablement immortelle.<br>- Immortelle? M'exclamais-je abasourdie. Tu fais comment pour savoir ça!  
>- La façon dont tu as aterrie ici. Dit-il.<br>- Comment! M'exclamais-je encore, voulant a tout prix savoir.  
>- Tu as sauvé Manhattant d'une explosion atomique. Lança-t-il me faisant l'impression d'une bombe.<br>- Comment? Réussis-je a souffler, aussi surprise que les autres.  
>- Tu n'as pas seulement en toi le don de régénération. Débuta-t-il doucement. Tu possède également le don d'empathie…<br>- Le don de copier les don des autres? Demandais-je, surprise. Comment ça ce fait que j'ai deux dons? Et que les autres ne se soient pas manifestés?  
>- L'empathie est synthétique alors cette capacité réagit différament que les capacités disons naturelles. Répondit-il.<br>- Bon pour en revenir à nos moutons. Repris-je. Comment j'ai sauvé Manhattan d'une explosion atomique?  
>- Peter possède également l'empathie. Répondit Mohinder. Peter était ton héro Claire, ajouta-t-il voyant que je ne savais pas qui était Peter, il t'avais sauvé la vie contre un psychopathe voleur de pouvoir. Bref, Peter avait copier la capacité d'un gars qui pouvait générer des explosions atomiques. Seulement, Peter n'avait pas le contrôle de cette capacité et il a perdu le contrôle. Il allait exploser à vingt mètres de moi quand tu es arrivée. Tu l'as approché, posé ses mains sur tes hanches malgré le fait qu'il brulait profondément ta peau, tu as passé tes bras autour de son cou et vous vous êtes envolés grâce à toi. Après quelques minutes, il a explosé dans le ciel. Il a survécu grâce à toi car ton don était l'un des premiers qu'il avait copié. Pour toi, je suppose que le souffle de l'explosion t'as poussé jusqu'ici et ton amnésie doit en être l'une des rares conséquences.<br>- Je t'ai sauvée la vie? Demandais-je, stupéfaite.  
>- La mienne, répondit-il doucement, celle de ton père adoptif, celle de de ton héro ainsi que celles des miliers de personnes habitant Manhattan.<br>- Wow…murmurais-je abasourdie.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Me demanda Sacha après quelques minutes.<br>- Il reste encore trois mois à ce semestre et avant d'avoir mon diplôme alors je ne peux pas quitter Cork maintenant. Répondis-je, pensive. Et j'aimerais essayer de travailler à retrouver mes souvenirs avant de tenter de retrouver qui que ce soit…  
>- Et je vais t'aider! S'exclama Mohinder. Non seulement à retrouver tes souvenirs, mais aussi à finir ta thèse. Après tout, qui mieux que moi pour t'aider sur ton sujet?<br>- Vraiment Mohinder? Demandais-je, ravis.  
>- Bien sûr! Répondit-il joyeusement. C'est bien la moindre des choses, tu m'as sauvé la vie, ainsi que celle de bien des gens.<br>- Sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde…murmurais-je. C'est de ça que ça parlait non?  
>- Oui, Peter a sauvé la cheerleader et la cheerleader l'a aidé à sauver le monde. Répondit Mohinder. Sans toi, Peter n'aurais pas pu sauver le monde. Mais comment connait tu cette phrase?<br>- Je sais pas…répondis-je. Cette après midi, peut de temps avant que je perde connaissance, j'ai entendue une voix répéter cela dans ma tête. Je suppose que c'était un souvenir.  
>- Fort probablement! S'exclama Mohinder avec enthousiasme. Tu peux guérire toutes les parties possibles et imaginables de ton corps, Claire. Ton cerveau fait surement partie de la liste des choses guérissables avec ton don. Mais on en reparlera plus tard tu veux? Tu as passé une longue journée, tu devrais aller te reposer!<br>- Oui je crois que c'est une bonne idée! Soufflais-je, fatiguée. Ma tête me fait toujours souffrire alors une bonne douche et ensuite mon lit ne me fera pas de mal!

Je serrais Mohinder dans mes bras en le remerciant et en lui laissant mon numéro de cellulaire. J'embrassais ensuite Sacha, Jack, Caitlin et Ryan et montait prendre une longue et bonne douche bien chaude. Cette journée avait quand même été épuisante. Les jours et les semaines à venir m'excitaient. J'avais hâte d'avoir de nouveau un passé complet. Je ne faisais que l'entre voir et, mon dieu, ce n'étais pas assez. Finalement, après ma douche je vais m'enroulée dans la couette de mon lit et je m'endore en murmurant mon prénom avec un petit sourire. Étrangement, mes rêves furent peuplés d'un homme aux lunettes au montures d'éccailles, de petit poméranien blond et de mon homme fantôme et de ses fabuleux yeux verts.


	4. The end of this chapter

**_Le Blabla de Lily Jolie: Voila le chapitre 3 de Lost Memory! Il n'est pas très longs mais voila enfin la remise des diplômes de Maya :) Alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lost Memory<span>**

**Chapitre trois : The end of this chapter  
><strong>

Les trois derniers mois ont passés à une vitesse fulgurante. J'ai passé et réussis mes tout derniers examens et déposé ma thèse il y a un mois déjà. J'ai reçu le résultat il y quatre jours et j'en suis vraiment ravie. Le comité de correction des thèses de génétique m'a décerné un A+ avec mention spéciale. Ils ont vraiment appréciés ma thèse et l'exposé d'une heure que j'ai fais pour la leur présenter. Je crois que le fait que je leur montre mon propre don de régénération cellulaire spontanée les a beaucoup impressionnés et les a probablement aider à comprendre mieux ma thèse. D'où le pourquoi du risque conscient que j'ai pris de leur révéler la vérité. Mohinder m'a apporté une aide précieuse et inconditionnelle. Je l'ai fais travaillé avec moi pendant des nuits entières et il m'a suivit sans discuter et toujours avec le sourire. Grâce a son aide précieuse, j'ai réussi ma thèse et je vais reçevoir mon diplôme dans deux heures pendant une cérémonie barbante. Et le meilleur, c'est que le diplôme sera au nom de Claire Bennet. Avec Mohinder, encore une fois, nous avons fait les démarches afin qu'il me soit remis sous mon véritable nom.

Quand je repense à ces derniers mois, je ne peux pas passer à côté de l'aide encore une fois précieuse de Mohinder consernant mes souvenirs. Grâce à lui, mon passé n'est plus une zone obscure sans indicateurs. Je sais qui je suis, mes souvenirs me sont presque tous revenu. Je suis de nouveau entière. Je suis le mélange de Claire Bennet et de Maya O'Connor, car après tout j'ai évolué depuis cette nuit au Kirby Plaza. Je me souviens toujours du lendemain de ma rencontre avec Mohinder. J'avais fais des rêves bizarres toute la nuit et j'avais hâte de les raconter à mon ami afin qu'il me dise ce qu'il en pensait. Il c'est avéré que l'homme aux lunettes à monture d'éccailles était mon père Noé Bennet et le chien était ce bon vieux Monsieur Muggles. Mon homme fantôme, lui, a rapidement reçu une identitée. Peter Petrelli, mon héro. En me parlant de lui, Mohinder a attrappé mon ordinateur portable et est allé sur un site web d'un politicien américain de l'état de New York. Après avoir fouillé dans les photos, il m'en a montré une de deux hommes en smoking. Les souvenirs ont été instantanés. Nathan et Peter Petrelli. Mon père et mon oncle. Mon père biologique et mon héro. Mon père biologique et l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse. Bon, je n'ai quand même pas parlé de cette dernière information. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre Mohinder car il me trouverait horrible. Soudain Caitlin me sort de mes pensées en me disant qu'on devait y aller si on ne voulais pas être en retard. Et comme je dois faire un discours je suppose qu'être en retard serait mal vue.

Il fait un soleil radieux à Cork et ma vie s'apprête a prendre un nouveau tournant. Alors que Caitlin conduit pour nous rendre à l'université, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser encore une fois aux choix que j'ai fais quand a mon futur proche. J'ai évidemment décider de rentrer aux États-Unis avec Mohinder. Caitlin et Ryan vont me manquer énormément c'est sûr, mais ma vie est là-bas et ils le comprennent tous les deux et m'encourage à foncer. Cependant Ryan m'a tout de même menacé de me faire la peau si je ne donnais pas de nouvelle régulièrement. Autant dire que j'ai beaucoup rigolé. Mais ce qui me fais le plus plaisir, c'est que Sacha et Jack ont tous deux mis de côtés leurs plans futurs pour venir avec Mohinder et moi.

On arrive finalement au stade de foot où la cérémonie en plein air doit avoir lieu. Alors que Caitlin m'embrasse et va rejoindre Ryan et Mohinder dans l'assistance moi je me dirige vers l'arrière scène. Je suis affreusement nerveuse. Je dois prononcer un discours hyper important et j'espère qu'il plaira à tout le monde. Finalement, et après un très très long discours, le doyen m'annonce.

- Mesdames et messieurs, débuta-t-il, veuillez accueillir le major de cette promotion de Génétique, mademoiselle Maya O'Connor!

- Merci monsieur le doyen! Répondis-je après que les applaudissements ais cessés. Pour moi, c'est une grande réussite d'être ici devant vous aujourd'hui. Il y a cinq ans, j'ai ouvert les yeux dans un champ au nord de Cork. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais aterrit là, ni où j'étais avant de perdre connaissance. Puis j'ai réalisé que je ne me souvenais même pas de mon nom. Cela fait cinq ans que je souffre d'amnésie. J'avais oublié tous ce qui consernait mon passé, consernant qui j'étais. J'aurais préféré oublier que 1+1 égalait deux croyez moi ! C'est là que deux anges sont entrés dans ma vie. Caitlin et Ryan O'Connor m'ont sauvé la vie. Ils m'ont donnés un toit, de la nourriture. Mais plus encore ils m'ont donné un nom, une identitée et une famille. Grâce a eux, j'ai pu m'inscrire à cette université en étant Maya O'Connor. Je suis fière du parcourt que j'ai réalisé ces cinq dernières années. Fière d'avoir pu me créer une vie satisfaisante avec une famille et des amis vraiment tous géniaux. La vie prend et la vie donne, mais le plus important c'est la façon dont on va réagir en fonction de ses aléas. Nous pensons tous être maître de notre destin. D'être capable de décider de notre sort, mais avons nous réellement décidé de nous élever ou de chuter? Ou est-ce qu'une force qui nous dépasse nous montre le chemin? Est-ce l'évolution qui nous prends par la main? Est-ce la science qui nous guide? Est-ce Dieu qui intervient pour nous protéger? Je n'ai malheureusement pas cette réponse, mais qui ou quoi que se soit, une part de notre destin est quand même entre nos mains. Le destin a remis sur ma route un homme qui savait qui j'étais avant que je l'oublie. J'ai choisis d'écouter Mohinder, j'ai choisis de travailler avec lui et aujourd'hui je suis heureuse de dire que je suis Claire Bennet d'Odessa au Texas diplômée de l'Université de Cork en Génétique. Le destin m'a amené a Cork et j'ai fais le reste. Ce que je tente de vous expliquer c'est que vous êtes maître de votre destin et pour vous avoir tous côtoyés je suis persuadée que vous pouvez tous faire de grandes choses. Il y a encore tant a faire pour comprendre les êtres complexes que sont les êtres humains. Courage mes amis nous sommes jeunes, intelligents, forts, passionnés et complètement dingues d'avoir entrepris des études en génétique, mais l'avenir de l'humanité, une partie du moins, est entre nos mains. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que vous risquez de perdre en cas d'échec. Vous êtes le maillon d'un plan sans faille mais les enjeux sont énormes. Il en va de la' vie elle-même. 'Le héro apprend' vite à 'distinguer son 'allié de celui qui se met en travers de son chemin. Nous sommes tous des héros à notre façon et je suis persuadée qu'en temps que tell nous saurons tous laisser notre empreinte dans le monde. Félicitation aux diplômées de la promotion 2015 de Génétique de l'Université de Cork, Irlande! Longue vie et prospérité à vous tous mes amis!

J'ai droit à un standing ovation qui dura près de cinq minutes. Je descend finalement l'estrade sur un petit nuage, ravis que tous aient appréciés mon discourt. Je gagne ma place entre Sacha et Jack alors que le doyen apelle déjà les premiers diplômés. À peine assise je dois me revelée car le doyen me fait la surprise d'appeler Claire Bennet et non Maya O'Connor. Alors que je remonte sur l'estrade j'ai de nouveau droit à une salve d'applaudissement qui m'emplie de bonheur. Le doyen me remet mon diplôme durement gagné et je fait une petite courbette pour la foule qui m'applaudit toujours puis je retourne m'assoire. Finalement, je regagne ma chaise pour de bon. J'observe pendant près de quarante-cinq minutes mes collègues défiler sur l'estrade et recevoir leurs diplômes à leur tour. Un nouveau chapitre de ma vie se termine et je n'en peux déjà plus d'attendre la suite.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité la cérémonie se termine et Mohinder, Caitlin et Ryan me rejoingne alors que je suis déjà avec Sacha et Jack. Ils me serrent tous les trois dans le bras en me disant que mon discourt était fantastique. Mohinder ajoute en rigola qu'il était flatté d'avoir été cité. Je lui répond en riant que c'était la moindre des choses avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ces derniers mois. Et puis l'instant d'après je fond en larme en me jettant dans les bras de Ryan. Nous avons prévu, Mohinder, Sacha, Jack et moi de prendre l'avion quelques heures après la remise des diplômes et voilà l'heure des aurevoirs arrivés. Ryan me murmura à l'oreille des mots de réconfort avant de céder sa place à Caitlin. Mes sanglots redoublèrent à l'idée de devoir partir loin d'elle. En rigolant au travers de ses propres larmes, elle me murmura une phrase qui me fit l'aimer encore plus. « Tu retrouveras très bientôt ton homme fantôme, ma belle Claire. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire même si ce bonheur passe par quelque chose d'inhabituel. Bat toi pour tes sentiments et au final je suis sûr que même lui se pliera à tes arguments. Sois heureuse ma belle et n'oublie pas de venir me le présenter!» Je la serre très fort dans mes bras en lui disant que je l'aime puis me détourne pour aller retrouver Mohinder et mes deux amis à la voiture direction l'aéroport internationale de Cork. Direction l'aéroport international Austin-Bergstrom, Austin, Texas, États-Unis d'Amérique.


	5. Back home

**_Le Blabla de Lily : Coucou à tout le monde! Voici donc le chapitre quatre! Il me plait bien, c'est leur des retrouvailles! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lost Memory<span>**

**Chapitre quatre : Back home  
><strong>

Nous roulons vers Odessa depuis plus d'une heure et il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi heureuse. À Austin Mohinder a loué une Jeep décapotable alors on peut profiter du temps texan qui étais magnifique. Le vent dans mes cheveux et la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau me faisait vraiment du bien. J'adore l'Irlande, mais la chaleur texane est vraiment meilleure. On va atteindre Odessa dans une petite demie heure et je ne tiens plus en place. Dans une demie heure, je serais devant mes parents enfin! Bon et Lyle également! Mais même si je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je suis quand même affreusement nerveuse. Cinq années se sont écoulées et j'ai vraiment la trouille. Sacha me répète que je suis complètement stupide d'avoir peur car c'est de mes parents dont il s'agit et je sais qu'elle a raison, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! C'est aussi stupide que ça!

Finalement, nous entrons dans la ville que je présente fièrement à mes amis. Tout en passant devant des endroits comme le centre commercial, le cinéma et surtout le lycée, je leur raconte des annecdotes et des trucs qui me sont arrivés. Je leur parle de toutes les tentatives de me blessé que Zack et moi avons tournés. Évidament Sacha est horrifiée et Jack rit a gorge déployé en disant que j'étais complètement timbrée. Revoir tous ces endroits, leur raconter toutes ces histoires, me fait tellement de bien. Ça me fait comprendre que je rentre enfin à la maison, que je suis enfin chez moi et ça me donne presque envie de pleurer de joie. Trop rapidement à mon goût, nous tournons dans la rue où j'ai grandis et Mohinder stationne la Jeep en bordure de la rue devant la maison. Ma maison. Avant de descendre de la Jeep je me regarde encore une fois dans le miroir pour être sûr d'être okay et cette fois c'est Mohinder qui me dit en riant que je suis parfaite et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je lui tire la langue mais conscent quand même à descendre.

Je remonte l'allée vers la porte comme dans un rêve. Une fois face à elle je lève la main et, après avoir hésité un instant, je frappe. J'entend des bruits de pas précipité et des jappements de l'autre côté de la porte et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire car je reconnais sans hésitation le jappement de Monsieur Muggles et la façon qu'a mon frère de toujours faire énormément de bruit en descendant les escaliers. Finalement la porte s'ouvre et je suis estomaquée. Lyla a maintenant 18 ans et c'est un homme que j'ai devant moi. Au vue de la carrure de footballeur qu'il a je ne serais même pas surprise qu'il face partie de l'équipe. Cependant, en le regardant dans les yeux je réalise que c'est encore et toujours mon petit frère qui se trouve devant moi. Je crois qu'il est aussi voir beaucoup plus surpris que moi de me voir car ça doit faire un bon cinq minutes qu'on se regarde fixement. Finalement il s'approche doucement de moi et pose une main sur ma joue et j'entend enfin sa voix.

- Claire? Murmure-t-il, la voix tremblante. Claire, c'est vraiment toi?  
>- Bonjour Lyle! Répondis-je doucement en souriant. Tu m'as manqué petit frère!<br>- CLAIRE! Hurle-t-il finalement en me serrant dans ses bras alors que l'idée percutait finalement son cerveau.

Lyle me sert dans ses bras tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur que je disparaisse et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux que d'éclater en sanglot tellement je suis heureuse d'être chez moi. Finalement ses bras se relâche et il m'embrasse sur la joue en souriant et en tentant de cacher ses larmes. C'est à se moment que ce cher Monsieur Muggles se rappelle à nous en jappant. Tout en faisant entré tout le monde dans la maison j'attrappe ce cher toutou et l'embrasse sur sa petite tête et pour une fois je ne grogne pas quand il me liche la joue à son tour. Alors que j'allais lancé une remarque à mon frère je vois une jolie fille descendre les escaliers surement alertée par le cris de mon frère. D'ailleurs ce dernier rougit alors que je détaille la jeune fille. Blonde, les yeux verts, elle est très jolie et porte l'uniforme rouge et blanc des cheerleaders de Union Wells. Je tourne un regard malicieux vers mon frère tout en prenant la parole.

- Jolie copine, Lyle! Dis-je en rigolant. Cheerleader en plus!  
>- Lyle qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle en faisant de mauvaises déductions.<br>- Charlie c'est pas ce que tu penses! Répondit-il rapidement.  
>- Tu en es sûr? Dis-je histoire de l'embêter un peu.<br>- Claire! S'exclama-t-il, sidéré.  
>- C'est bon! Rigolais-je. Je suis désolée, mais il y a tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas embêté Lyle!<br>- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer je vous pris! Demanda Charlie.  
>- Oui, bien sûr excuse moi! Lui dis-je en souriant. Je m'appelle Claire Bennet et je suis la sœur de Lyle.<br>- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama-t-elle, sidérée à son tour. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te reconnaître il y a tellement de photo de toi dans cette maison et Sandra et Noé ne cesse de dire qu'on se serait bien entendu.  
>- Ce n'est rien vraiment! Lui répondis-je. Et je suis sûr qu'ils ont raisons. Et au fait Lyle, ils sont où papa et maman?<br>- Papa travail encore chez Primatech et maman est allée faire du shopping. Répondit-il en souriant. Ils devraient rentrés tout les deux vers 17h00. ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
>- 17h00? Répétais-je. Encore trois longues heures à les attendres?<br>- Ça fait cinq ans que tu attends de pouvoir rentrer à la maison alors tu peux bien attendre encore trois petites heures tu ne crois pas? Rigola Mohinder.  
>- Oui bien sûr, mais j'ai tellement hâte de voir maman! Dis-je avec un sourire.<br>- C'est un plaisir d'avoir fait ta connaissance Claire. Me dit alors Charlie. Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles en famille!  
>- C'est également un plaisir, Charlie! Lui répondis-je en souriant. J'espère qu'on va se revoir.<p>

Elle embrasse mon frère, ce qui me fais sourire et ensuite elle sort de la maison en me souriant une dernière fois. Une fois qu'elle est partie je déclare en riant que je l'adore déjà et entreprend enfin de présenter mes amis à mon frère. Finalement nous prenons place autour de l'îlo de la cuisine avec chacun un Pepsi et je fais à mon frère un résumé rapide du pourquoi je n'ai pas donné signe de vie en cinq ans. Je préfère ne raconter l'histoire complète que lorsque papa et maman seront là.

Les heures qui me séparaient de l'arrivée de mes parents ont dû passée plus vite que je ne l'imaginais parce qu'alors que Lyle me racontait son dernier match de foot la porte d'entrée c'est ouverte et le rire de ma mère acompagnée de la voix joyeuse de mon père ont envahis l'entrée. Je lève les yeux vers Lyle qui est devant moi et il me fait un immense sourire. Je suis dos à la porte et je suis totalement figée, incapable de bouger. Alors que les voix de mes parents se rapproche de la cuisine, mes yeux se remplissent d'eau et le sourire de Lyle s'attendrit. Finalement Lyle lance un « Salut M'man, salut p'pa» qui me propulse cinq ans dans le passé. Maman et papa lui répondent et c'est là que mon père reconnait Mohinder. Moi je crois qu'ils m'ont confondus avec Charlie.

- Mohinder qu'elle bonne surprise! Lança mon père alors que Mohinder se levait pour aller lui serrer la main. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu!  
>- Effectivement! Répondit Mohinder en souriant. Comment allez vous Noé?<br>- On fait avec ce que l'on a! répondit mon père dans un petit rire.  
>- Claire vous manque toujours autant? Demanda Mohinder, compatissant.<br>- Nous espérons encore qu'elle revienne un jour! Répondit ma mère en embrassant Mohinder.

À ce moment là Lyle éclate de rire. Personne ne dit rien mais je suis persuadée que maman envoie à Lyle un de ces regards noirs dont elle à le secret. Voyant que je suis toujours aussi figée Lyle rigole de nouveau, fait le tour du cointoir pour se placer derrière moi, m'attrape par les épaules et me fait pivoter sur mon banc pour que je me retrouve face à eux. La stupeur se peint rapidement sur leurs visages alors que je leur fais un petit sourire contrit. Cependant, après quelques secondes, je n'en peux plus et je me jette dans les bras de mon père qui me serre le plus fort possible. Bon sang, je ne me rend compte que maintenant à quel point sa présence m'a manqué ces dernières années malgré mon amnésie. Mon père me berce dans ses bras afin de calmé mes sanglots tout en me murmurant inlasablement « je t'aime ma Claire chérie». Au bout de quelques minutes je me sépare de lui pour me jeter contre ma maman qui m'avait aussi tellement manquée. On pleure toutes les deux comme des madelaines mais c'est pas grave. Après une éternité dans les bras de ma mère, que je n'avais pas envie de quitter, je me recule enfin et leur fait un sourire tout en essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulait sur mes joues.

- Claire, mon cœur, comment est-ce possible? Demanda mon père une fois qu'on eu tous rejoint le salon.  
>- C'est grâce à Mohinder si je suis ici aujourd'hui! Dis-je en souriant, la voix encore tremblante.<br>- Mohinder! S'exclama ma mère. Comment as-tu retrouvé Claire?  
>- C'était un parfait hasard pour tout vous dire n'est-ce pas Claire? Répondit ce dernier.<br>- Exactement! Répondis-je en souriant. Mais avant de raconter comment Mohinder m'a retrouver, il est important de vous expliquer pourquoi je ne reviens à la maison que cinq ans plus tard.  
>- Ça n'a pas d'importance mon ange! Me dit mon père.<br>- Bien sûr que ça en a! Répondis-je. Je ne suis pas partie volontairement! Enfin, j'ai emmené Peter dans le ciel de New York volontairement mais la suite n'est pas prévue. Le souffle de l'explosion m'a carrément expédié jusqu'en Irlande et mon cerveau a dut subir des dommages car j'ai oublié tout ce que j'étais. Comment j'étais arrivée là, où j'étais juste avant, mon nom, mes souvenirs. J'ai ouvert les yeux dans un champ irlandais avec deux inconnus qui venait vers moi. Remarquez que pour ce que j'en savait ça aurait pu être vous que j'aurais crus que vous étiez des étrangers. Une femme et un homme, fin vingtaine. Elle s'apelle Caitlin O'Connor et lui Ryan O'Connor. Ils sont frère et sœur. Ils m'ont ramenés avec eux, donné un toit, un nom, un job, une famille. Grâce à eux, j'ai même pu entré à l'Université de Cork.  
>- À l'Université! S'exclama ma mère. En quoi?<br>- J'ai reçu mon diplôme il y a deux jours et j'ai été nommée Major de la promo 2015 de Génétique. Dis-je fièrement. J'ai fais ma thèse de fin d'étude sûr les recherches de Chandra et Mohinder Suresh, sur les dons comme le mien.  
>- Wouahou! Souffla mon père, rayonnant de fierté. En génétique! Je suis épatée.<br>- Merci papa! Dis-je, ravis. Donc c'est en classe que Mohinder et moi on c'est retrouvé. À la base, je n'avais depuis cinq ans qu'un seul souvenir.  
>- Lequel? Demanda mon frère, captivé par mon histoire.<br>- La dernière chose que j'ai vue avant l'explosion. Dis-je avec un sourire. Les yeux verts de Peter. Encore que je ne savais pas a qui appartenait les yeux! Mais quand Mohinder a commencé son exposé, j'ai su très rapidement que je connaissais Mohinder. Je savais que je le connaissais, je le sentais dans mes trippes. Et ses paroles, je savais que je les avais déjà entendus. À un moment, les parties de mon cerveau se battait pour libérer ou non mes souvenirs. J'ai fini par m'évanouir et en s'approchant de moi Mohinder m'a reconnu. C'était il y a trois mois. Depuis, Mohinder ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle. Il m'a aider avec ma thèse et mon exposé pour sa présentation et il m'a également aidé à retrouver mes souvenirs. Sans lui, je sais que mes souvenirs auraient finis par revenir, mais cela aurait prit encore tellement longtemps! Au final, si j'ai survécue à ces dernières années et si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Caitlin, Ryan, Sacha, Jack et Mohinder. Terminais-je en pointant les trois personnes présentes.  
>- Je suis si fière de toi ma chérie! Répondit ma mère, émue. Tu as traversé tellement d'obstacle! Mais l'important c'est que tu es ici maintenant! Et vous trois, ajouta-t-elle pour Mohinder, Sacha et Jack, merci. Merci pour avoir veillés sur Claire, pour nous l'avoir ramené!<br>- Tout le plaisir est pour nous madame Bennet! Répondit Sacha en souriant. Claire est comme une sœur pour moi et la voir heureuse est tout ce qui compte!

La conversation a repris après les remerciments de ma mère. Pendant des heures ma famille nousa questionnés sur ma vie là bas, mes études, sur Caitlin et Ryan que ma mère a promis d'appeler pour les remercier. Ma mère était tellement heureuse qu'elle nous a cuisiné un souper de roi et on a passé la soirée tous ensemble a rigoler. Vers 19h30 je suis montée dans ma chambre avec Sacha et c'est en voyant ma tenue de cheerleader toujours acrochée sur la porte de mon dressing que j'ai réalisé quelle date nous étions. Il y a six ans jour pour jour, Peter Petrelli me sauvait la vie en empêchant Sylar de me découper la boîte crânienne. J'ai rapidement ratrappé mon sac que je venais de poser sur mon lit, embrassée Sacha qui ne comprenait rien sur la joue et j'ai dévalée les escaliers. J'ai vaguement entendu ma mère me demander où j'allais à cette vitesse et j'ai juste eu le temps de lancer «Lycée!» avant d'avoir passé la porte. Encore que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'ais compris.

Alors m'y voilà. Union Wells, mon lycée. Je suis entrée par la porte du gymnase qui ferme toujours aussi mal. Les souvenirs de cette soirée me reviennent doucement. Mes doigts effleurent les casiers et je m'arrête un instant devant celui contre lequel Jackie est morte. Je pense a elle quelques minutes. Malgré les années, j'ai toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité au fond de moi. Après tout, c'est moi que Sylar voulait, pas elle. Au bout d'un instant je reprend ma marche et rejoint les couloirs du lycée. Tellement de bons souvenirs sont enfermés dans ces murs. Bon sang il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de revoir Zack! La tête dans les nuages j'atteind enfin le corridor où se trouve la vitrine des trophés. Je lève les yeux vers elle et je fige. Un homme se tien devant elle. Il fait dans les 1,75m, les cheveux noirs, un trench coat beige. Les mains dans les poches, ce profil, ce mouvement de tête pour dégager sa frange de son visage! C'est pas possible! Je suppose que j'ai dû laisser sortir un petit cris de surprise car il tourne un visage curieux vers moi. Mon regard accroche finalement le regard vert qui a hanté mes rêves pendant cinq ans. Là, à vingt mètres devant moi à l'endroit exact où je l'ai vue pour la première fois, se tien Peter Petrelli. Oh mon dieu!


End file.
